happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version)
Starring Handy Giggles Featuring Lumpy Superspeed Trippy Robo Star Petunia Mime Ludwig Van Beethoven Plot Handy has just finished a new house for Giggles. Giggles thanks him but the house crumbles unexpectdely. Handy thinks of an idea I realizes it. He hires Lumpy,Superspeed,Trippy,RoboStar,Petunia,Mime and Beethoven to help building the house. Every goes to work. Robo Star is passing the logs to lumpy inorder to have them shreded into planks. However Robo Star goes too fast and pushes Lumpy into the woodchipper, slicing him to pieces. Superspeed watches Mime do a invisible stair routine and applauds. Petunia is fixing pipes together when a germ splats on her and due to her OCD starts to panic she tells Trippy to briefly help her fix the pipes while trying to clean the stain. Trippy being a bit clueless. ends up connecting the water pipes with eletric pipes. Everyone walks to the finished house but Robo Star gets locked out but as Giggles trys to exit the house she finds a brick wall blocking it. The other gang (however Robo Star is nowhere to be found) start looking around to find the exit each finding a flaw in the house. Giggles ends up opening another door and starts falling to her death. Mime gets tired and shows beethoven the invisible stair routine. However he falls and Beethoven appluads and walks around to find a exit. However we see the Mime fell down and broke his back and limbs. Superspeed walked near the stairway and screams in horror when Giggles suddenly fall down near him and "explodes". He runs upstairs and sees the bedroom he pushes it back up and opens a dutch door which decapitates Trippy in the head. He looks down the grate and sees Petunia and waves hello to her. However, the bed pushed up earlier falls down and crushes Superspeed. His remains fall on Petunia and she panics. She runs out unintentionally trampling Beethoven. and gets to the bathroom to wash herself. However because of Trippy earlier connected the water pipes with electrical pipes, she is electrocuted. Handy has just opened so many doors he pulls off a frustrated look when he sees one last door he walks back and charges with his hard helmet pushing the door so hard it bursts open and smashes Robo Star (who was struggling to get in). Handy is relived to be out side only to step on a plank with a nail (With Lumpys reamins attached to it) piercing his eye and killing him. Deaths 1.Lumpy is shreded in a woodchipper 2. Mime breaks his back and limbs 3. Giggles falls to her death 4. Trippy was decapitated by a dutch door opened by Superspeed 5. Superspeed is crushed by a bed 6. Petunia unintentionally tramples Beethoven 7. Petunia is electrocuted 8.Robo Star was smashed by a door bursted open by Handy 9. Handy was hit in the eye by a nail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes